Disturbance on Highway 86
by MarlyCook
Summary: “Welcome to Little Ridge,” she muttered and glanced at Jess. “Not lost,” he mumbled, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg. Literati.
1. One

**Title: **_Disturance on Highway 86_

**Summary: **_"Welcome to Little Ridge," she muttered and glanced at Jess. "Not lost," he mumbled, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg. _

**Disclaimer: **_Eh. I won't claim anything. Eddie, maybe?_

**A/N: **_Just wanted one before we got started. So yeah, different then my other things. Horror fic? Total lit, though! It's kind of a mix of The Hitcher, Vacancy, and Rest Stop. _

_Thank you Red!_

Rory turned the map upside down, tilting her head with confusion clouding her eyes, "Okay, Jess, you had to have made the wrong turn back there on highway 172."

"No, I didn't," Jess snapped, his manly, 'I don't need anyone's help,' manner taking over.

"Jess, I'm looking at the map," she sighed, "you made the wrong turn!"

He turned his head to her, his expression angry, "Listen, Rory, when I need your input I'll ask for it."

"Fine," she huffed, stuffing the map down in the floorboard.

She reached forward, turning off the radio in the old beat up car. As much as she loved his music, it tended to give her a headache when turned up so loud. And she liked talking.

"Hey," he mumbled, reaching forward to turn it back on, "I need the radio when I drive."

Rory sighed, heavily, "Jess, I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it important?" He asked sincerely, looking at her face with concern.

"No, not really," she mumbled, pulling on her shirt sleeves.

He shook his head and turned the notch to the right, "Then the radio comes on."

Rory bit her lip, resting her head against the window with her feet curled up in the seat, her shoes resting in the back seat. The road was vacant and it pretty much freaked her out. Nothing but a straight strip of black top and small trees placed here and there on each side of the road.

Her eyes drifted shut and when she opened them the sun was going down and a pink color filled the sky. She blinked and looked over at Jess, his expression solemn.

"Did I fall asleep?" She mumbled, brushing through her hair with her fingers.

Jess nodded, "Only for about twenty minutes."

Her back was sticking to the leather seat, the heat of the day overcoming his weak air conditioner. She pulled her hair from her damp neck and threw it up, watching the sign pass as they drove by.

"Welcome to Little Ridge," she muttered and glanced at Jess.

"Not lost," he mumbled, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg.

She only nodded, leaning back on the seat.

"Hey baby, can you look at that map again and see if it has anything about rest stops or hotels?" He asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

She smiled; he only used terms of endearment every so often. Rory nodded and pulled the map out, "Will you talk to me?"

"Sure," he muttered.

Rory placed her lips on his scruffy cheek and placed the map in her lap, "Okay. So where are we?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat, looking around the road, "Well."

"Jess! I told you we were lost!" She cried, slamming her hands down on the map. She shook her head and stared out the window, "And of course, no service on the cell phone!"

"Because there are no towers, Rory, not because this is a horror movie." He rolled his eyes, moving his hand away from her.

She sighed and threw the map in his lap, "There's a turn off two miles ahead. I'm sure it'll have something there."

He nodded.

* * *

Jess stood at the pump, watching the price for the amount of gas roll up into sixty dollars. He sighed and reached into the car window, grabbing his wallet.

"Can you get me a coke?" Rory asked, fanning herself with a flyer announcing the Stars Hollow 28th annual dance marathon.

He nodded shortly and walked into the old-fashioned gas station. Dirty with cobwebs hanging off everywhere. The sign reading _Ernie's Quick Stop_, the inside abandoned with a few snacks and glass bottled cokes.

Jess grabbed her a coke and walked up to the young teen girl popping her gum and reading a torn magazine. He cleared his throat and she looked up, "Got gas?"

Nodding, he laid three twenty dollar bills on the counter and three extra dollar bills to pay for the over-priced beverage.

The place reeked of must and years of being unclean. The only noise being the soft country music playing on the black radio behind her head. "Is there any place to stay around here?" He asked meekly, he hated talking to people.

Her eyes turned dark and she shrugged, "A motel about a half of a mile down the road. About three rooms at the most."

"Thanks," he muttered. Shaking his head, he walked back out and got into the car, "Here."

Rory took the coke and smiled, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, this place is just weird. She said there is a place to stay down the road, we can stay there for the night and then we'll get up as early as we can and get the hell out of here."

She stayed silent, listening to the rocks grind against the rubber. Rory pulled down the visor to block the setting sun from her eyes. "Guess what mom asked me yesterday?"

He grunted, looking over at her, "What?"

"She wanted to know when you were going to pop the question," Rory replied, biting her bottom lip, her gaze never leaving the side mirror.

"Boxers or briefs?" He asked his voice monotone.

"No," she snapped, rolling her eyes, "Forget it."

He sighed, reaching over to hold her hand, "I'm teasing, Rory. What did you tell her?"

"Honestly?" Rory asked, looking down at his hand, "I told her that I had no clue what your intentions were anymore."

"Come on, baby," he rubbed her hand, "You know I'm going to marry you."

"In the next life," she muttered.

Jess shook his head and pulled into the empty parking lot, loose gravel hitting the bottom of the car. He placed the car in park and turned to Rory, "Hey, I promise you we are going to get married in this lifetime."

"Soon?" She asked, playing with his fingers.

He nodded, "I promise."

Smiling brightly, Rory leaned forward and cupped his cheek with her hand. She pressed her lips to his and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

He smiled into the kiss, unbuckling her seat belt so she could move onto his lap. She bit his bottom lip, slightly, grinning as he moved her onto his legs.

Then he jumped, hearing a knock on his window, he pulled away.

"Shit," he mumbled, breathlessly, seeing an older man smiling down at them. He reached down and unwound the lever, the window rolling down. "Hi," Jess said, gripping Rory tighter to him.

"Hello, sorry I startled you son," he smiled, warmly and looked at Rory, "I was just about to leave, but do you need a room?"

"Uh, yeah," Jess nodded, "Thanks."

The man nodded, his eyes never leaving Rory. He gave them a small wave and walked back to the building, slipping in the door.

"No, Jess," she shook her head, "I am not staying here. That man scared the hell out of me."

"He's harmless, I'm sure, Rory," he got out of the car and walked to the back getting two bags out.

Rory followed close behind him, her hand laced with his. She couldn't help but feel her face heating up as his eyes bored into her face. She felt uncomfortable.

"Just for one night," Jess said, pulling out his credit card, "We'll be gone in the morning."

The man smiled, the name on his tag reading _Eddie_. Rory bit her lip, tugging on Jess' hand, "I need to go to sleep Jess, come on."

Jess nodded to the man and walked to their room. She sat on the bed and shivered at the thought of the clerk staring at her, "I don't feel safe here, Jess."

"One night, baby," he muttered, kissing her forehead, "That's it."

"Fine," she bit her plump bottom lip once again, "You won't leave me will you?"

"Nope," he smiled, "I'm right here, okay?" He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a black carved piece of wood. He pulled a blade out of it and showed it to her. "You keep this. Just in case, alright?"

"Alright," she said, her voice shaking. He slipped it back in the slot and handed it to her.

"Hop in bed, let's get some sleep," he muttered, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, staring wearily out the window as the man glanced back at them and got in his truck. Rory shut the blinds, shuddering.

* * *

_Uhm. Review?_


	2. Two

**Title: **_Disturbance on Highway 86_

**Summary: **_"Welcome to Little Ridge," she muttered and glanced at Jess. "Not lost," he mumbled, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg. _

**Disclaimer: **_Eh. I won't claim anything. Eddie, maybe?_

**Author's Note: **_Just wanted one before we got started. Thank you for the reviews! Can't wait to see the response I get for this chapter. _

_Thank you, Red!_

* * *

Rory squirmed around on the lumpy mattress, her back resting in a dent where the mattress sunk down. She lifted up on her elbows and looked at the blinking red numbers to her right 2:03. Using her feet, she pushed the sticky sheets off of her legs. Resting in only Jess' t-shirt and her underwear, she sprawled out, hoping to get a gust of air from somewhere in the room.

She wanted to open the window; maybe cool night air would be good. But then, the thought of that man sent chills down her spine and she decided against it. Spotting a rickety metal fan in the corner, she got of from the worn mattress. A squeaking sound filled the room, as her feet hit the wooden floor.

Carefully, she crept over to the box fan and turned the dial to two. A light breeze hit her face, as the blades turned clockwise. The noise it made was almost dreadful, sounding as if it hadn't been turned on in years.

Rory crawled back into bed and lay awake, waiting for Jess to open at least one eye. She heard him stir and move closer to her, throwing his arm securely over her bellybutton. Chuckling as a low rumble came from his throat, she nestled her back into his chest.

After at least thirty minutes, she turned to face him. Her lips touched his nose, softly, hoping to get a response out of him. He swatted her away like a fly and grumbled, his face burying itself into her neck.

"Jess," she whispered, shaking his shoulder, "Jess."

"Go away," he mumbled, trying to let sleep take him away again.

But she was persistent and he knew she would never give up unless he answered her. With a small sound of defeat, he looked up at her, his eyes weary. "Hi," she said, smiling only slightly.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing waking me up this late?" He grunted, turning away from her.

"Early," she corrected, reaching over to pull him back to her, "and I'm scared."

He sighed, "Well, I'm sorry. But really Rory, I need sleep and lots of it. I want to be well-rested for the trip to California in the morning, don't you get that?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't you get that the owner of this motel is a cold-blooded murderer?"

"Jeez," he rolled his eyes, shrugging her should off of his arm, "Go to sleep."

"Jess," she whimpered, the terror rising up in her voice.

Running his hand down his face, he turned to her, "I'm sorry. Come here, if I hold you nothing will get you."

"I'm not five, Jess! I swear he's going to kidnap me!"

He groaned, beating his head against the pillow in front of him. "He's not even here! He got into his truck, remember?"

"Oh, he'll be back," she grunted, turning to face the other direction.

"And turn that damn fan off," he demanded, curling up into the sheets, "It's freakin' loud."

She got up from the bed once again, not worrying if she'd wake him or not this time. She actually wanted him to be grouchy the whole time now. As she turned the dial back to zero, she heard a loud noise down the hall. In one quick motion she scrambled to the bed and crawled next to Jess, "What was that?"

"Probably nothing," he muttered, his eyes drifting shut.

"Jess, I'm serious," she pleaded with him, as the noise sounded again. She stood up and walked to their door, standing with her ear pressed against the wood. Her hand slowly made its way to the handle and she turned it ever so slightly to the left. It creaked open and she peeped through the crack she made.

"What are you doing?" Rory heard, jumping as her heartbeat sped up. She turned and saw Jess sitting upright in the bed, scratching his head.

Rory shrugged one shoulder, "I just want to check and see if the guy is alright."

"You aren't going out there alone. Not with the way he was eyeing you," he grumbled, throwing the covers off of his legs. He walked over to his girlfriend and moved her out of the way.

"See? I knew you saw it too!" She argued as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Uh, Eddie?" He called, taking slow steps into the lobby, "Are you here?"

"Hey there," he said cheerfully, stepping in front of the couple. His smile was too cheery at this time of the night.

Jess jumped back, startled, "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Eddie gave a concerned smile that made Rory clutch onto Jess' hand in fear.

He nodded shortly, "My girlfriend just heard a crash down the hall and she wanted to see if you were alright. Are you?"

"I'm fine," he nodded, smiling at Rory.

Jess couldn't help but feel the same toe-curling chill as Rory had the whole time. He nodded his head once, "We need to get going now. We have to be in California at a certain time."

"It's not even daylight out, yet," he said, keeping that creepy smile on his face.

"I know, thank you for letting us stay," he smiled, pushing Rory back into their room, "but really, we have to leave."

Eddie took a step forward and stuck out his hand, "Very well then, nice meeting you Mr. Mariano."

Jess shook his hand once, letting go quickly, "Yeah you, too."

Rory was already in their room, slipping on her jeans. She threw the bag over her shoulder and placed the flip-flops on her feet.

When Jess walked in he zipped up his bag and took hers from her, "Let's go, now."

"Why now?" Rory walked out behind him, her fingers laced with his, "I told you we should have left earlier, but oh no."

"Shut up, Rory," Jess mumbled, walking outside of the motel. He threw the bags into the back seat and got in, waiting for her.

His hand turned the key in the ignition and it rumbled once, dying on him almost immediately. Rory's eyes turned wide and she looked at him, sharply, "Jess."

"Stop it," he warned, trying again. Turning the key again, it rumbled again only to die … again. She shook, involuntarily, goose bumps invading her arms.

"Jess," she said again, her heart pounding out of her chest. He sighed and tried one more time, only to hear it fail.

"Fuck," he muttered, harshly.

"Are we stuck here?" Rory asked, her voice shaky and her eyes wide.

Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, he nodded, "As of right now,I guess we are."

"No," she shook her head, violently, "No. We are going to get help. Go tell Eddie that our car died and make him let us use a phone."

"There's a payphone down the road," he muttered, nodding in the other direction, "I saw it on the way here. I'll go use it and you st—"

"No!" She squealed, her hand gripping his arm, "You are not leaving me here alone!"

With a sigh, he nodded, "You're right. That would be extremely stupid."

"Just go in and ask if he has a phone, okay?" Rory bit her lip, feeling that lurch in her stomach again. The one that placed itself there when something was going terribly wrong.

Jess looked up and shuddered at the sight in front of him. His eyes glanced back at Rory and she was looking at him, her eyes more fearful than they had been all night.

In the doorway in front of him stood Eddie, a large grin on his face, "Look's like you gotta stay here till' mornin'."

Swallowing thickly, Jess licked his dry lips, "Guess so."

Even Rory could hear the weariness in his voice.

* * *

_Short, I know. But I felt it needed to be ended here! Oh and, I never really do this but I feel it needs to be said. Gilmore-007's story 'Is Mos Nunquam Existo' is wonderful, so far. You should really check it out. _

_Review?_


	3. Three

**Title: **_Disturbance on Highway 86_

**Summary: **_"Welcome to Little Ridge," she muttered and glanced at Jess. "Not lost," he mumbled, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg. _

**Disclaimer: **_Eh. I won't claim anything. Eddie, maybe?_

_Thank you Red!_

_**Author's note: **This is where it gets M, my friends._

* * *

Jess walked past Eddie in the doorway, again with Rory trailing close behind. He had to get his mind off of the fact they were stuck here. He needed a cigarette, but knew Rory hated smoke. He wanted a beer, but had no idea where to find one. Rory. His distraction had to be Rory.

He cursed all the way back to their room and Rory winced at his words. "Jess, it's not that big of a deal. In the morning we can call for a repair service and we can be out of here by noon at the latest."

"I know," he sighed, laying his back against the cool comforter, "I'm just ready to go."

She smiled softly, sitting down beside him, "Ready to see your dad?"

"No," he muttered, shaking his head stubbornly.

Rory only nodded, knowing that was the exact reason he wanted to leave. He'd never admit he missed his dad, or Sasha, or even his step-sister Lily. He was much too 'bad ass' to miss anyone.

"I don't want to go to sleep," he said, breaking the eerie silence, "I want to stay up until the sun rises."

"Then do something to keep you awake," she suggested, taking off her shoes.

He smirked, looking up at her from his place on the lumpy bed, "Like what?"

Rory raised her eyebrow, hitting his shoulder, "Like you go take a shower alone, you pig."

"Oh come on, baby," he pulled her hand towards him, "I'll be more awake if you join me."

"No," she whispered, harshly, "What if that guy comes in here? He has a key."

"Not to the bathroom," he chuckled, pulling her body closer to him as he sat up. She stood in between his legs as he rose up her shirt and placed his lips on her smooth stomach.

Rory felt her face grow hot as he dipped the tip of his tongue into her navel. She smiled, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back, "I'll shower with you only if you agree to not do any of that in there."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" He muttered, raising her shirt up more to get to the silky fabric of her bra.

"Aren't you the least bit scared of that man, Jess?"

"Eddie?" He smirked, mocking the man's accent, "Not particularly."

Rory tugged her shirt over her head and let it fall to the scratched; wooden floor, "Least bit?"

His hands found the clasp of her bra and he stood up, undoing the hooks, "He's a little odd, but I'm not scared of him."

She bit her plump bottom lip and slipped the item of clothing off her arms, watching as his eyes never left her face. "Alright," she whispered, "go to the bathroom and I'll be in there shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased, pressing his lips to hers before walking into the dimly lit bathroom.

* * *

When she walked into the bathroom, the water was already beating against his sweaty body. She pulled back the curtain just enough for her to slide in.

He turned, hearing her step in behind him and smiled as his eyes roamed her body.

Rory placed her hands on his chest and moved him back so she could wet her hair. She stepped under the shower head and tilted her head back as the water soaked her long locks.

Jess watched her intently, longing to touch her since the car ride over there. She let the water from her mouth roll down her chin along with the droplets running down her face. He cupped his hand and squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his palm.

He swiftly pressed her against his body, and ran his shampooed hand through her hair. With her hands on his arms and her head tilted up, the water pounded her face. He held her wet; soapy hair in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips to her moist; parted ones.

She gasped, and moved her hands from his arms to his face. Cupping her hands around his ears, she kissed him back, her mouth moving softly, trying to slow him down. He moved one hand down to the small of her back, pressing her hips to his.

She bit his bottom lip, tugging it before her tongue battled against his once again. Her breasts pressed roughly against his chest, his hands running down the back of her thighs. He pulled her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist, gasping as he slowly slid into her.

With her eyes closed, tightly, she pulled away from his lips and moved her mouth down his neck and onto his shoulder. Her teeth sunk into his olive skin, as his hand pressed against the shower wall, holding them steady.

Jess stepped forward, pressing her wet back to the cold wall. A moan escaped her throat, coming out as a loud shrill sound.

He moved into her, trying to be gentle and slow. Any faster and she'd fall out of his grasp. Their slick bodies crushed together, moving against each other with every thrust of their hips. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, clawing his back as he lost control and pounded into her. Once. Twice.

He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck, his tongue tracing where a water droplet had fell. Rory choked out his name, it echoed off the bathroom wall. The only words muttered since they stepped in. He grit his teeth together, thrusting in deeper as his name rolled off her tongue. His mouth trailed down her neck and across the swell of her breasts.

"Baby," he croaked out, gripping her hair in his fist. He moved against her faster than before, his mouth moving up to hers.

She moaned against his lips, her hand gripping the back of his neck.

He released, holding her tightly against him. Their breathing calming down from it's rapid pace. She laid her head on his shoulder her arms laying limp around his neck. Her body held up by his body and the shower wall. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other still pressed to the wet wall. The water still pounding down.

After her breathing slowed down into a normal pace, she lifted her head up and licked her wet lips, "I thought I said none of that."

He smirked and reached behind him, turning the water off, "Good news is I'm wide awake."

She giggled as he pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the bathtub, her legs still around his waist.

Jess grabbed a towel from the rack in front of him and handed it to her, while wiping his own down his face.

When he looked up she was staring at him, her mouth set into a small grin. Chuckling, he wrapped the towel around his waist, "What?"

"You're a pig," she mused, laughing.

"What? A pig? After that you are going to call me a pig?"

She shook her head, wrapping her own towel around her small frame, "You lured me into the shower just so we could … do that."

"So?"

Rory bit her lip, slipping her clothes on, "Pig, pig, pig."

"You love me," he smirked, watching her after he was fully dressed.

She snorted a laugh and sat on the bed, pulling her jeans back on, "Jess, can I at least sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Sure," he watched her lay down on the bed and he moved up to wrap his arm around her. He kissed her shoulder and she tucked her head into his neck, closing her eyes.

Without warning, his eyes had drift shut and sleep took over his body.

* * *

_If you have an account on Fictionpress(.)net you should look up 'Marly Cook' and read my stories 'Avon Valley' and 'Sisterly Bond'._

_Review?_


	4. Four

**Title: **_Disturbance on Highway 86_

**Summary: **_"Welcome to Little Ridge," she muttered and glanced at Jess. "Not lost," he mumbled, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg._

**Disclaimer: **_Eddie._

_Thank you Red, my wonderful beta!_

* * *

Jess sat at the end of the bed, flipping through the eight lousy channels they got on the small television. He glanced back at the bed and saw Rory was still out like a light. Her head was resting on his pillow and the sheets were lying across her knees.

He looked at the clock beside the bed and saw _3:32 P.M._ blinking in neon green numbers. With a quiet chuckle, he shook his head and crawled up beside her. "Rory?" He cooed, nudging her arm, "Rory?"

She grunted in reply and swatted his hand away, burying her head further into the pillow. He slipped his hand between the pillow and her cheek and moved her head to face him, "Rory Gilmore, wake up or get no coffee."

Her eyes slowly opened and fixed into a small glare, "What do you want?"

"You have slept for a total of ten hours and thirty-six minutes," he stated, pulling her arm so she was sitting up in the bed.

"What?" She rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at the clock beside her, "When did you wake up?"

"At about eleven. I took another shower, folded all of the clothes in our bags and watched two Latin soap operas. Now, I think we need to call the car repair shop," he smirked and threw a pair of clothes in her lap.

Rory shook her head, her eyebrows raised, "You are a strange man. Can't you just lie in bed and do nothing?"

"I cannot sit still," he smirked, "You know that."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her pants down, slipping the other pair on. He smiled and kissed her cheek, gently, "I'll go call and you can get dressed."

"Okay," she smiled and watched him walk out of the room.

Jess walked to the desk and felt that same stomach pang when he saw Eddie already smiling at him. "Can I use your phone?"

"Absolutely," he grinned and set the phone on the counter, pushing a list in front of him.

"What's this?" Jess mumbled, looking at the list.

Eddie took the list from his hand and pointed to the fourth number, "That's the number to the repair shop. Sorry, son, I thought that was what you wanted."

"Oh," Jess smirked, "thanks."

He nodded to him and walked out of the room. Jess watched him the whole way, making sure he didn't go towards the room Rory was in.

Picking up the antique phone, he turned the dial and waited for someone to pick up. After the fourth ring he heard: "This is AJ's Auto Repair, how may we service you today?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned on the counter, "Hi, I'm at Motel 86 on highway 86. You know where that is, right?"

"We sure do," the man's thick accent matched everyone else's in this town and Jess couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Okay, I think my car battery is dead. Any chance you can come help me and my girlfriend today? We have to be in California soon."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, young man," he even sounded like he was smiling.

Jess just nodded and muttered, "Thanks." And then he hung up and looked down the list of numbers, wondering what they had to eat around this place.

Eddie walked back into the room, "Did you get hold of anyone?"

"Yeah, they'll be here soon," he turned on his heel and walked back to Rory before another conversation got started up.

* * *

Jess stared up at the ceiling, watching as the dark sky took over where the sun once was. No sign of _AJ_ anywhere. Rory leaned against the headboard, watching the same episode of _Sesame Street _for the fourth time.

"Jess, can you go call them again? It's like _8:45_," she muttered, changing the channel to another Latin soap opera.

He grit his teeth, trying to hide the anger from his girlfriend, "Listen, I'm going for a smoke. I need to calm my nerves before I go insane in this shit hole."

She merely nodded, biting her lip, "Okay."

Sighing, he kissed her forehead and grabbed the cigarettes from the nightstand. He walked out of their room and into the lobby, looking for any sight of Eddie. Without seeing him, he walked out of the motel and into the dark parking lot. Or lack thereof.

Jess set his jaw and stared up at the blinking sign: _Motel_ in red and then _86_ in blue. He dug into his jean pockets and pulled out a small blue lighter and then flicked it twice, watching the orange and blue flame flicker against the night sky.

Once he moved it against his cigarette he inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. His nerves calming with every puff of what Rory called 'Cancer Sticks.'

When he threw the butt down, he ground it into the gravel with the toe of his shoe. He stared at the ashes and the crushed cigarette before he turned around, aggravated at this 'AJ' person. And suddenly his vision went blurred as a shooting pain seared from his forehead down to his toes.

All he remembered was a blade flying to his forehead before he was on the ground; his world black.

* * *

Rory looked at the digital clock beside her, noticing it was the only thing she had to do all day. _10:24. _She took a shaky breath and walked out of the room, dressed in only flannel pants and a thin white tank top.

Taking a step outside, she was greeted by a warm gust of air that sent shivers down her spine. She crossed her arms firmly under her breasts and stepped onto the gravel, "Jess?"

She took another step, her toe hitting a white rock. She stumbled forward falling into the gravel, her face lying in the dirt and her elbows scraped. Rory winced, sitting up and dusting her self off, "Jess, come on."

The heat of the night hammered down on her, making her legs so damp that the flannel stuck to them. She brushed her hand through her hair and looked around the empty road, the only light coming from the blinking sign above her. "Jess Mariano!" She screamed, hearing her echo bounce off the black top. She looked under her bare feet, feeling something wet on the bottom of her big toe. Looking down, she had to squint to see the red liquid rolling off the white rocks. "Oh my," she breathed in heavily, holding her hand to her chest, "Jess! Jess, stop it and come out now!"

She stopped in the road, her breathing becoming uneven, "Jess, come out please." She could feel the tears spring into her eyes when she noticed he wasn't answering her anytime soon.

Rory felt hands on her shoulders and she was spun around to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

_Gah lee. I'm a bit evil for that one. Review?_


	5. Five

**Title: **_Disturbance on Highway 86_

**Summary: **_"Welcome to Little Ridge," she mumbled and glanced at Jess. "Not lost," he muttered, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg. Literati._

**Disclaimer: **_Eddie._

_Thank you Red! Even though you couldn't beta this chapter, you've helped a lot!_

* * *

Eddie.

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" She let out a quick breath of relief, "I can't find Jess! And you know AJ never came and it's dark out and Jess has been gone for almost three hours and there is blood on the rocks!" She rambled on, noticing his grip just got tighter and his eyes stayed dark.

She swallowed thickly and tried to back away from him. He only stepped forward, his mouth twisting into a grin.

"Wh-what is it? Do you know where Jess is?"

He ran his hand down her arm, gripping her wrist, "He's just fine." With those quick words, he jerked her into his body and wrapped his arms tightly around her, picking her up off the ground.

She gasped, her first instinct being to kick where ever she could reach. She was screaming and wriggling in his strong grasp, her shrieks forming words. "Get the hell away from me!" She bit down on his wrist until blood was drawn and he wailed.

In the midst of his screaming, she squirmed away and clumsily ran as fast as she could into the clutter of trees.

Rory ran through the tree; thorns slashing her, branches hitting her, roots tripping her. She kept her balance, not wanting to turn into one of those girls in horror flicks. The only thing in her mind was: _Find Jess_.

She turned around to see if he was anywhere behind her and stopped, wiping her eyes so her vision was no longer blurred. "Jess?" She whispered, her sob escaping her throat, "I need you now."

Rory heard the snapping of a twig and without a thought she is running again, hearing leaves crunching behind her. She wants to let out a scream, but all she can do is run. She held her breath, the tears running faster down her face.

When she heard a gunshot, she stopped. Her eyes bloodshot and wide, her body shaking violently. "Oh. My. God," she croaked out, shaking more and more.

She ran faster, seeing a clearing she went for it. She paused, a breath of relief passing through her body. He was tied up against the back of the motel, cloth inside his mouth and tied around his head. He grunted when he saw her, blood dripping from his forehead with his weary eyes gazing at hers.

"Oh Jess," she ran over to him, panic in her eyes.

Rory took the cloth from his mouth, kissing his forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks, "What happened to you?"

Jess took a deep breath as she struggled to untie the rope from his hands, "What happened, Jess? You were gone for so long."

"I don't remember. I woke up tied to his damn building," he croaked out, "why are you bleeding? Who touched you?"

"It was from tree limbs, Jess," she sniffled.

He rested his head against the brick wall behind him and tensed up, hearing a small cracking noise come from the opening in the woods. "Rory please put the cloth back in my mouth and run. Okay?" He whispered, hoarsely.

"No," she shook her head, violently, "no, Jess. No, I can't- I can't leave you."

"Rory, damn it. Do it now. Now, I mean it," he snapped, his eyes boring into hers, "hurry."

Shaking, she put the cloth back into his mouth and bit her lip. She stood up, staring down at her mangled boyfriend, "I'll be back, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, now go," he demanded and watched her walk away, looking back at him before turning and running.

Jess leaned his head back against the building, his eyes closed softly. Praying whoever had done this to him believed he was still knocked out. He had Rory to worry about. And right now, Rory was his only priority.

Trying not to tremble with fear as someone walked up to him, he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. When he felt that person stand right in front of him, he popped his eyes open and quickly jerked his feet to kick, what he saw was Eddie, to the ground.

He slipped his hands out of the rope Rory loosened and tried his best to hold Eddie to the ground. His body was so weak and his vision was blurry, but he had to kill this guy. He knew he should've listened to Rory. She was always right about these things. It was her 'Gilmore Instinct' she said.

With a low grunt, Jess was on his back. Eddie was hovering over him, a shovel in hand with Jess' blood stained clearly on the rusted blade. Jess swallowed thickly, Eddie's arm placed firmly on his neck.

"This is AJ's service repair, how may we service you today?" Eddie said, his accent steeping down into a warm southern voice.

His eyes widened, reality striking him. There was no way out. And Jess was never the quitter, but half of him wanted to just let go then and there. The other half was thinking: _Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory. _And that just made him push as hard as he could. If he was gone, who would fend for her?

With one free foot, he kicked the top of the shovel's handle and Eddie's grip on it was lost. The shovel fell to the ground and as Eddie reached for it, Jess flipped them over. He held him onto the ground until he felt a gun being pressed to his leg. His eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

Rory ran back onto the highway, wishing a car would pass by. But as usual, the road was vacant and the only noises were bugs and her heavy breathing. She bit her lip and ran onto the blacktop and down the road. Jess' voice ringing through her head: _There's a payphone down the road._

Without much more thought, she headed for that payphone. Anyway to get out of here.

Her crying only became worse, thinking of what she left Jess to deal with behind the motel. She knew there was something wrong with that man. The way he stared at her, his eyes burning into hers with something much worse than hate. Lust. She shivered and ran faster, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Relief washed through her body once again as she spotted the phone. She stopped, hanging onto the side of the plastic rectangular shape, holding the phone. She reached for the black piece and lifted it off the hook. As soon as she pressed it to her ear, her heart stopped.

Her cries turned into sobs as she slammed the payphone back onto its cradle, the cord sliced right down the middle.

Rory pressed her hand to her lips, pausing to breathe and get the tears out of her system. There was no way out. No way out. She shook uncontrollably, trying to regain her strength to get back to Jess.

* * *

Jess hovered over him, being careful not to make a move. The gun pressed to his thigh made it hard to concentrate on anything, even Rory.

"Why don't you just fucking shoot me?" Jess spit out, every word coming out choked and shaky.

Eddie's finger pulled the trigger and nothing came. Jess smirked down at Eddie, regaining confidence, "Not loaded, is it?"

"Shut the fuck up," Eddie glared, twisting them back over.

Jess shoved one good time and Eddie was on his back. Jess got up from the dusty ground and ran away as fast as he could.

Eddie pulled the other gun from his back pocket and pointed weakly at Jess, pulling the trigger. With a loud bang, they both realized: One gun was loaded.

* * *

_Review?? _


	6. Six

**Title: **_Disturbance on Highway 86_

**Summary: **_"Welcome to Little Ridge," she mumbled and glanced at Jess. "Not lost," he muttered, his hand gripping the steering wheel, the other rubbing her leg. Literati._

**Disclaimer: **_Eddie._

_Thank you Red!_

* * *

He cursed the pain he felt in his right leg, sharper than what he felt earlier in his head. He reached behind him and placed his hand over the wound, falling to the ground. He landed, his head hitting the large white rock beneath him. Again his world went black and again he was unconscious to all that was around him.

Eddie walked over and used his steel-toe boot to kick Jess' left leg. He slid the gun back into its place and reached down, hoisting Jess off of the ground and over his shoulder. Unlocking the unnoticeable door built into the back of the motel, he laid Jess' body inside and slammed it back shut.

Once he made sure there was no noise coming from inside he walked back to the front, looking for Rory, the shovel thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

Rory tip-toed back to the motel, hoping Jess was free and ready to run far away from this place. As soon as she reached the hotel, she stopped, remembering the gas station down the road. With a sigh of relief, she turned and began venturing towards it.

But as soon as she got out of the parking lot, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She was jerked around to meet the face of Eddie. She pulled away as hard as she could, gasping out the harshest of screams that echoed through the quiet night.

She fell to the dirt ground, flat on her back. Her bare skin scraped against the dirt and rocks as she tried so hard to shove him off. Her attempts were no use; he was way too strong for her. She called out Jess' name repeatedly, knowing he'd come rescue her at any second.

He forced her arms down beside her, hovering over her shaking frame, "Why did you come back, Emma? Why?"

Her eyes went wide and she struggled to get out of his grasp, "What are you talking about?" Her cries became louder.

"And who the hell is that guy you brought? Why did you bring a guy with you, Emma? Are you trying to flaunt your new life? Is that it?" He yelled, his harsh words nothing compared to the bruises he was leaving on her arms.

"My name isn't Emma!" She screamed, kicking his shins as hard as she could. Rory's cries turned into gasps and hiccups as she leaned her head back to scream. "Jess! Jess, please!"

"Shut up," he demanded, slamming her back into the dirt, "Shut up! Jess can't hear you! I hurt him like you tried to hurt me!"

"My name is Rory! Rory! I've never seen you in my life!"

"Stop it!" His rough hand flew across her cheek, "Stop fucking lying to me!" He lifted her up only to slam her back down. She felt blood dripping down her back, coming from a gash on the back of her neck.

"What did you do to Jess?" She cried, staring wide-eyed at the man hovering over her.

A twisted smile formed on his dirty face and a chuckle escaped his lips, "I put him away, Emma. I did it for us. For you."

"You bastard!" She screamed, kneeing him anywhere she could, "What did you do to him?!"

"I did it for us!"

She couldn't do anything but cry at this point. He had her pinned down, staring at her with big eyes and a small smile. Her hand reached into her pocket and she wrapped her hand around the small knife Jess had given her.

"Did you kill him?" She whispered, her voice small.

Eddie only placed his hand in her hair, "Oh Emma, I missed you."

With one quick movement she slammed the knife into his stomach, squeezing her eyes shut. He groaned in pain and sat up, his hand flying to his side. "You bitch!"

"You killed him, didn't you?! Bastard! You killed Jess! You killed my boyfriend!" She shoved him over onto his back and slammed the knife back down, only to be caught by the wrist.

Using every bit of her strength she shoved the knife back down, creating another wound. He laid his head back in pain, yelping out to no one. And she was up, running down the road as fast as she could.

* * *

Her feet came to a stop once she was in front of the musty store. She looked behind her before walking in and seeing the same young teenage girl asleep, her head on the counter.

"Ma'am?" Rory called, walking up to her, "I need a phone, quick."

She didn't wake up and Rory's heart beat increased. She reached her small hand out and pushed lightly on the girls shoulder. The girl's body slumped further back on the stool and plopped off of the seat.

Gasping, Rory leaned over the counter and saw her pale frame sprawled out onto the tile. Her neck sliced open. As she shook, she reached for the phone and picked it up to dial 911. And again, the phone had been torn apart.

"Damn it!" She cursed, and spotted a small pink phone sliding out of the girl's jacket pocket. _Probably no service_, Rory told herself. She walked around the counter anyway and slipped the phone all of the way out of the pocket.

Opening it up she saw two bars. Enough signal to make one call and hide. She clicked out of the unread text messages the girl had and dialed the three numbers.

"He—hello? Can you hear me?" She said into the mouth piece, "My name is Rory Gilmore. I'm on Highway 86 in Little Ridge, Nevada. It's a back road and has a Motel 86. There—there is this man who has killed t-two people," she paused, choking on her tears, "and is trying to kill me. 

Please come soon."

Then she heard the sound of leather rubbing against gravel. She ducked down under the counter and crawled to the open doorway leading to a dark closet. Shutting herself inside, she pushed the full mop bucket in front of the door.

Reaching up, her hand felt a small string and she pulled down. The closet was lit up and she was surrounded by old newspapers and flyers. One on the bottom shelf caught her eye and she reached forward to pull it out.

_Edward Monson_

_Wedded to_

_Emma Wilkins_

_January 18__th__ 2001._

The picture was him. Eddie. And a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long brown hair, Rory stared at the girl. She resembled Rory more than Lorelai did.

She slipped out the newspaper below it that read:

_Divorce final for Eddie Monson and Emma Wilkins._

_March 30__th__ 2006_

_Wow, _Rory thought, _Their town must be as small as Stars Hollow. Reporting everything that happens. _She heard rustling throughout the store and held her breath until the noise was gone.

Biting her bottom lip, she knew she had to get out. At least something until the cops came.

_

* * *

__Review? I know it's short!!_


End file.
